Purple
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. Percy sees something in Hermione that he never thought he would see.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my fourth story for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge! It is my first Percy and Hermione, but I really like this pairing. There will be a second chapter soon! I own nothing because I am young and poor. Please review! :)**

* * *

"Harry Potter is currently spending the holidays with your parents," the minister informed me, not looking up from a stack of parchment on his desk. "Perhaps it's time for a visit?"

I groaned inwardly. The prospect of seeing my mother was...daunting at the very least. "Of course, sir."

"Good. I shall accompany you. Make the necessary arrangements."

I nodded briskly. "Yes, minister." I stood and started to turn.

"Weasley?"

I clenched my jaw. "Yes, sir?"

"Are your parents expecting you?"

I hesitated before answering. "No, sir," I replied quietly.

"I see."

I didn't move, half-expecting another question.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Weasley? Go on and make the arrangements," the minister said briskly, returning his full attention to the parchment on his desk.

"Of course, minister." I completed my original turn and left the minister to his work. After all my hard work, I was still "Weasley." I supposed it was better than "Weatherby," but not by much. Now I had to acknowledge my being a Weasley. I couldn't refuse the minister, but visiting my parents for the holidays was not my idea of a good time. I wanted to simply spend Christmas alone with my work. Merlin knows, I had enough of it. I reached my office door as I thought this. "Cauldron bottoms," I told the doorknob. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Ah. Home sweet home.

* * *

The minister and I apparated onto a hill that I knew so well. Flashes of happy childhood memories appeared before my eyes, but I shook my head to clear them away. I could see the Burrow from here. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a quiet sigh. "Are you ready, minister?"

"Lead the way," he replied, straightening his robes.

"Yes, sir." I started down the hill without physical hesitation, but my brain was screaming at me to stop. I didn't want to see my family. I knew how my siblings would react to my momentary return. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up with food in my hair or on my robes. Fred and George would probably call me a git. Ginny might too, now that I thought about it. I wondered vaguely if she had professed her love for Harry yet. I supposed Hermione would be at dinner as well. She was the only one of that bunch who even slightly understood my position. She was so passionate about her schoolwork. I'm sure she didn't participate in some of Harry's adventures because she had an essay due soon. I smiled slightly. I hadn't seen Hermione in a long time. She was the only one I was looking forward to seeing.

"Weasley, once we arrive, I will take Potter outside and talk to him. You can have some time to spend with your family," the minister said, breaking the silence.

I tried desperately not to flinch. "Thank you, sir."

"Were you expecting to work today?" he asked conversationally.

"I am working today, sir," I pointed out.

The minister chuckled slightly. "I suppose you are, Weasley."

We were getting very close to the Burrow. I could see the Wellington boots scattered around the stairs. "Perhaps we should go through the back door, minister. They should be eating in the kitchen," I informed, catching sight of my mother standing at the kitchen window with a hand clutched over her heart. This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea.

"I will follow you, Weasley. It is, after all, your house."

"Are you planning on talking to anyone besides Potter, minister?" I asked, suddenly aware of the fact that the minister presumably didn't know the names of anyone else in my family.

"I suppose I might have to. Your mother looks eager to meet you. What is her name, Weasley?"

"Moth - I mean, Molly, sir. Her name is Molly," I replied, correcting myself before I said mother too wistfully. This was a business trip. I missed my family more than I liked to admit to myself, but they didn't understand me.

We rounded the side of the house. "My father is Arthur, minister. He works at the ministry."

"Does he?" the minister asked, slightly surprised. "What department?"

"Misuse of Muggle Artefacts," I reeled off before realizing I had misspoken. My father had gotten a promotion recently. "Excuse me, minister. That used to be his department. He is now head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

"Quite a mouthful, isn't it Weasley?" the minister chuckled.

The laugh threw me off. "Y-yes, I suppose it is, sir," I said, putting a hand on the doorknob. I turned it slowly, steeling myself. "Merry Christmas, Mother."

Mother crossed the room quickly and buried me in her arms. I stood still, trying to keep up appearances. I wanted to come home. I heard Scrimgeour rattle off some fake tale about being in the area and my wanting to come visit my family. My mother apparently believed the story and kissed my cheek lovingly.

My mother rubbed my back affectionately before turning to look at the minister. She stumbled over her words while offering him food.

"No, no, my dear Molly. I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly..."

Mother kissed me again, tearfully this time.

"We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well if anybody cared to show me your charming garden... Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

I smirked inwardly. The minister was trying too hard to appear natural. Ginny, George, and Fleur were also finished. Why was Fleur here? I glanced over at Bill. He had a protective arm laid around Fleur's shoulder. Ah. Bill and Fleur were together. I looked at Fleur's left hand. A ring sparkled there. I was almost jealous of them. I cast my eye over the rest of the table. Fred and George were glaring at me. Surprisingly, so was my father. When I met his gaze, he looked down at his plate and started picking at his turkey. Ginny was defiantly staring over my head. I glanced at Hermione and was taken aback. She had grown up. How old was she now? Sixteen?

Harry stood and accompanied the minister out of the room after assuring Remus and my father that he would be all right. A pang of jealousy struck me. My father cared more for this boy who wasn't even his son.

"Are you hungry, Percy, dear?" Mother asked kindly. "Turkey?"

"Molly," Father said quietly. It sounded almost like a warning.

"Come now, Arthur. Hasn't this gone on long enough?"

I cleared my throat. "Mother, I'm not staying."

My mother bit her lip. "I - I know that, Percy. I just didn't want you to be hungry on Christmas."

I almost told her that I could take care of myself and that I wasn't planning on being hungry on Christmas, but thought better of it. "Thank you for the offer."

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Percy?" Hermione inquired.

I looked over at her and saw Ginny elbow her. "Hermione," she hissed.

"It's only polite," Hermione whispered back.

"No thank you, Hermione," I replied over Ginny's snide remark.

"Why are you really here, Percy?" Father asked suddenly. "We all know you aren't here for a Christmas visit."

"Arthur!" Mother cried.

"I'm sorry, Mother. Perhaps I should just wait for the minister outside," I said, adjusting my spectacles and turning around.

"Percy, wait," Ginny called.

I stopped in my tracks, surprised. "Yes, Ginny?" I turned back to face my family and was greeted by a faceful of what appeared to be mashed turnips.

"Fred! George!" Father yelled. "Not now!"

"Hold on, I threw some too!" Ginny cried indignantly.

Mother burst into tears and fled the room. Father stood up, actually visibly angry. "This is not the time, Ginny. Apologize to your brother. You too, Fred, George."

The three of them glared at me sulkily before muttering apologies.

I nodded curtly. "Excuse me. I shall wait for the minister outside. Merry Christmas." I turned on my heel and stormed out. I had expected verbal abuse, not mashed turnips thrown at me. I could have handled insults, but this? This hurt. My siblings really didn't want me around anymore. I shut the front door behind me and sank to the steps. I couldn't sit still. Snow crunched beneath my fidgeting feet. I plucked a stray thread out of my cloak and turned it over in my fingers. It fluttered out of my grasp. I removed my glasses from my face and murmured a cleaning charm. I wiped the remainder of the turnips from my cheeks. It wouldn't do to be covered in food when the minister returned. I cast another cleaning charm on my hands before returning my glasses to my face. I sat up straight as a rail, waiting for the minister. My thoughts went back to Hermione. Had she tried to stand up for me or was she just being polite? I wanted to believe she tried to stand up for me.

"Ready to go, Weasley?" the minister asked, interrupting my train of thought. "I expected you to still be inside. Itching to get back to the office?"

"Yes, of course, minister," I lied as I stood. I decided it was best not to tell him my siblings had pelted me with food to get me out of the house. "What happened with Potter?"

The minister sighed and began walking back up the hill. "He will cooperate eventually. Bit of a stubborn lad, isn't he?"

I snorted. "A bit." I then realized who I was talking and blushed. "Excuse me, minister. Yes, he is quite stubborn," I said quickly, trying to make up for my mistake.

"Don't apologize, Weasley. It's Christmas."

"Thank you, minister."

We fell silent as we finished the trek up the hill. "I'm going home, Weasley," the minister informed me. "Merry Christmas, Weasley. Don't stay too late."

"Yes, sir. Merry Christmas to you too," I replied, smiling slightly. I knew I would probably spend the night in my office, though. I just had so much work to do.

"I'll find out if you spend the night at the ministry again, Weasley," the minister warned. "I always find out."

I blushed. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again, sir," I said sheepishly.

The minister nodded, giving me a small smile before disapparating. I cast one last wistful glance back to the Burrow before turning and disapparating as well.

* * *

I appeared in the restroom that led to the ministry. I thought once again about how ridiculous this security precaution was. They should just cast a security charm that screens all who try to apparate into the ministry. I shut myself in a stall, climbed onto the lid, and flushed. All the while, I thought how ridiculous this precaution was. When I arrived, the ministry was nearly deserted. I had expected this. In fact, I relished the quiet. I made my way over to the lift without the normal hustle and bustle. I liked not being jostled. Many people did not respect my authority. I supposed they believed I was too young.

My floor was announced by the cool female voice. I exited the lift, desperately hoping the amount of work I had left on my desk had not changed. I peeked into the other offices near mine on the way there. They were all empty. Good.

I murmured "Cauldron bottoms," to my door and heard the lock click. I decided it was time to change that password. If they so desired, Fred and George could easily break into my office. I pushed the door open as far as it could go and slid through the small space that provided. I closed my eyes, praying there was no more work than I had left. I dreaded opening my eyes, but I knew I had to do it eventually. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. My exhale was a groan of frustration. I was sure this was much more work than I should be getting. This had to be more work than the minister had. The stack of parchment on my desk had nearly doubled in my absence. I knew I would not be able to finish this before morning if I stayed here. I would have to take most of this home unless I stayed the night, but the minister would not be pleased if I stayed the night on Christmas. I squeezed by my desk, carefully maneuvering around other precarious stacks of parchment cluttering the room. My office was much too small for the amount of work I received. I sank into my chair and rubbed my temples. "Merry Christmas," I mumbled morosely. "Merry Christmas to me."

* * *

I appeared on my doorstep and struggled to catch my balance. The large stack of parchment I cradled in my arms threatened to make me fall over, but I steadied myself against the door. My voice cracked with effort as I said "Alohomora." The door opened and I stumbled inside, sliding the stack of parchment onto the end table placed just beside the door. I rubbed my arm tiredly as I turned away to call Hermes. There was a crash. I whirled around. "Bloody hell!" I exclaimed. "Could anything _else _go wrong?"

Hermes hooted softly and lit on my shoulder. He nipped my ear, hooting again.

I let out a sigh and reached up to stroke his feathers. "I haven't had a good day, Hermes." Just then, I glanced at the clock. "Damn. It's midnight. I still have loads of work to do." I collapsed into my armchair. "It's tomorrow already, Hermes. I have to go to work before I'll be able to finish all of that." Resignedly, I looked at the mess of papers lying near the door. None of them looked appealing right now. "I need sleep," I mumbled. "Would the minister mind if I took the day off today?" I chuckled sadly. "I need to pull myself together, that's what I need, Hermes," I sighed.

Hermes hooted in reply and took off from my shoulder. He landed on his stand and blinked at me slowly. It was as if he was telling me to go to bed.

I got up and made my way over to the window. "Go on, Hermes. Have some fun hunting," I said as I unlatched it and pushed it open.

Hermes flapped past my head and out into the night. I stood there, leaning against the windowsill, watching him fly until he was out of sight. The stars were rather lovely tonight. A cold breeze played along my face, reminding me of this afternoon. I recalled Hermione's face when the turnips splatted against my glasses. She looked almost ashamed. Why was she the only one who was civilized? Why couldn't my family accept my decision? They knew I was ambitious. The members of the Order were perfectly fine individuals, but their cause was just...silly. I shook my head, turning my thoughts back to Hermione. She had been wearing a purple Weasley sweater embroidered with a gold H. My mother loved Hermione like another daughter. I almost missed the feel of the warm and slightly lumpy sweaters. Didn't I still have one? I jumped up and nearly ran to my bedroom. I rifled through the drawers quickly, searching for the almost rough feeling of yarn against my fingers. There. I tore off my cloak and pulled the sweater over my head frantically. I felt at home in this sweater. I realized I was breathing heavily and sank onto my bed. I ran my hand over the arm of my sweater and picked at a loose thread. Suddenly, I burst into tears.

I curled up into myself, clutching at the sweater. I sobbed quietly, biting back any noise. My family hated me. I was so alone... Hot tears streamed down my face. I had always been independent, but I had never felt...alone. I took in shallow breaths, trying to calm down. I had never cried about this before. Perhaps, I wasn't used to spending Christmas alone. No, I reminded myself, I was alone last Christmas and I hadn't cried then. In fact, I had relished the independence. I suddenly regretted sending back the jumper last Christmas. I wiped my eyes roughly. There was no reason for me to cry over thrown mashed turnips. That was like crying over spilled milk, or whatever that muggle expression was.

I hugged myself tightly, wishing someone else was holding me. I thought about sending a letter to Penelope in the morning. Perhaps she would come over and... What was I thinking. I didn't want Penelope to visit me. I wanted Hermione to visit me. I shook with longing as I thought of Hermione. I had only seen her once, it seemed, but already I could feel myself falling hopelessly, desperately, frantically in love with her.

I thought back to this afternoon. I tried to recall every little detail and then it hit me. Ron. Ron had looked just as shocked as Ginny had when Hermione asked me if I wanted anything to eat. It wasn't just shock, though. I had detected a little flash of hurt in his eyes, but had been too preoccupied to notice it before. Ron had feelings for Hermione.

It made a lot of sense. I recalled being sure the two of them would fall in love when they were old enough to understand. Now I hoped I had made a premature assessment. I picked at the sleeve of my sweater once again, lost in thought.

_Hermione's hair was pulled back in a messy bun that left a few strands around her face. I suddenly longed to tuck those untidy locks behind her ear. Her normally clear brown eyes looked slightly troubled, but the rest of her face was placid and calm. Her lips looked absolutely luscious and smooth in the sunlight._

_My gaze dropped to the line of her jaw, the curve of her neck. I was filled with a desire to cover that perfect skin with kisses. I wondered how soft she would be to my touch._

I sat up straight as a board. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about her. I was an adult. She was just a child.

_I found myself gazing at the barely defined swell of her breasts beneath her lumpy violet sweater. I wondered vaguely what she wore under it. If only I could pull that hem up and uncover the wonderful skin underneath..._

No! These thoughts were inappropriate, wrong. I pinched my arm through my sweater, trying to get a grip on reality. Perhaps I should just attempt to sleep. After all, I had only a few hours before I had to get ready for work.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Expect a second chapter soon! Well, soon-ish. Review, please? :)**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Gency  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry I didn't get this up sooner! My muse took an early Christmas vacation that lasted way longer than it was supposed to. Anyway, here it is! The second chapter of Purple! :D I hope you enjoy it! I had fun writing it! I don't own Harry Potter because I didn't think of it first. :( Please review! :)**

* * *

"_Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny hissed._

"_Quiet, Ginny," Hermione said silkily, tucking a few flyaway strands of hair behind her ear._

"_That git needs to get what he deserves," Ginny snarled._

_Hermione tossed her head, annoyance clearly visible on her lovely face. "Why can't you just leave him alone? Why are you so mean to him?"_

_Ginny's jaw dropped. She looked like she was struggling between betrayal and fury._

"_Come with me, Percy," Hermione ordered sweetly. She got up from the table and looked towards me, extending her hand in my direction._

_I stumbled after her, wanting only to feel those soft fingers entwined with my own. I followed her out of the room, tripping over my own feet. I wanted to feel the contrast between her lovely skin and that rough sweater._

_Hermione stopped suddenly on the stairs and turned to face me. "I want someone to be nice to you, for once. They don't understand you, Percy, but I do," she said warmly. "I know what you want from me, Percy."_

"_You do?" I stammered._

_Hermione descended a step. "Oh yes, Percy. I do."_

_I took a deep breath, but it did nothing to calm my nerves. I could smell her; I could nearly taste her. "Hermione, I-" I breathed._

_Hermione shushed me and put a finger against her lips. "I know," she whispered and fell into my arms._

A loud alarm sounded, waking me instantly. I opened my eyes blearily as I felt for my wand on my bedside table. I grasped the thin handle and murmured "Silencio," at my alarm clock. Slowly, I sat up and stretched. The lumpy sweater now felt constricting and overly warm. I pulled it off hurriedly, rubbing my arms to try to get rid of an unpleasant tingling sensation.

Suddenly, I was doubled over, clutching at my stomach. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to vomit. I breathed deeply, but gagged. I crawled out of bed, desperately hoping this would pass or I would make it to the toilet basin. My stomach lurched once again as I passed the threshold of the bathroom. "Please no, please no, please no," I groaned, clenching my fists. I could feel my nails cutting into my palms. I focused on the pain and tried to block out the nausea. "This is not the time to be ill," I told myself sternly. My body defied me and I kneeled over the toilet basin and vomited. I hadn't eaten much yesterday, so I gagged and heaved rather than spilling the contents of my stomach.

Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself, still doubled over. Most of the nausea had passed, but now I was freezing. Carefully, I stood and stumbled back into my bedroom. I changed as quickly as I could and pulled my warmest jumper on over my clothes. I was still shaking with cold, so I retrieved a muggle jacket from the back of my wardrobe and put it on. I bundled myself up in a thick cloak and struggled to pull gloves over my shaking fingers. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and tucked my nose under the protective warmth.

I blinked slowly. I was exhausted. I shook my head, trying to clear it. Did I have any Pepper Up potion left? I tried to remember, but I was too tired to think. I put my hand on my forehead and rubbed gently. My skin was heated, too hot. I had a fever. "Bloody hell," I swore angrily. Why did I have to get sick today? Apparently my stomach tried to answer me and I gagged. "Merlin, not again," I moaned and ran to the bathroom on shaking legs. I knelt over the basin once again.

* * *

Once I had wrapped myself in so many layers of warm clothing that I lost count, tried to force down a piece of toast and lost it almost immediately, and checked my cupboards for Pepper Up potion, I staggered to the door, gripping anything that could help me stay upright. I had to go to work. I had blown off working through the night. _This is my punishment, I suppose,_I thought briefly. My head pounded, but there was nothing I could do about that right now. I was too weak to brew a potion and the smell would probably make me vomit again. I shuddered.

I was in the process of opening my front door when I recalled the stack of forms that needed to be filled out and letters that needed to be answered that still lay on the floor where I had left them last night. I groaned. I dug my wand out of the many layers of clothing I wore. Feebly, I waved my wand and murmured "Wingardium leviosa," at the jumbled mess. The parchments rose from the floor. I stepped over, holding onto the small table by the door for support. I picked out forms first, then letters from other Ministries, and finally letters I needed to give to Scrimgeour. My head ached, but I had to go into work today. I had to. I never took days off. Besides, someone was sure to have some Pepper UP potion.

I scooped up the large stack and exited my flat. The cold wind smacked me in the face and sent papers flying everywhere. I would have screamed if it would have done any good. "Accio parchments!" I snapped. The neat, orderly stack I had been carrying was now a jumbled mess once again, but at least I had all of the papers back. I decided I would invest in a briefcase as soon as I felt better. I turned to apparate, but when I opened my eyes, I still stood on the doorstep of my flat. "Damn it!" I cried. I stormed back inside, reminding myself to lock the door. I lit a fire and basked in its warmth for a few seconds before scooping up a handful of Floo powder and tossing it into the flames. I hoped my fireplace still had access to the Ministry. "Ministry of Magic," I informed the green fire briskly and stepped inside. _Thank Merlin,_I thought as my living room disappeared.

I closed my eyes and tried to quell the nausea that appeared just as my living room vanished. It would not do to vomit in the Floo network. I vaguely remembered reading somewhere that anything let go of in the network would fly out of whatever fireplace was closest. I almost chuckled. I had no idea where I was at that moment, but the thought of some poor soul finding my vomit on their hearth was a horrible thought. _I really must be sick to find that funny,_I thought.

I stumbled out of one of the fireplaces that lined the Ministry's atrium. Nobody greeted me, but then again, not many people were there. Normally, I step out of the grate gracefully, but today I nearly fell over. Perhaps I almost fell because of the large stack of parchment I carried, but the more likely cause was the pounding in my head. I looked around frantically for something to hold onto to keep me standing but there was nothing. All I could do was hope for the best and try to will my legs to stop shaking. Slowly, I made my way over to the lifts. I leaned on the wall to steady myself as I waited for the lift to arrive. Today was going to be more of a living hell than yesterday.

* * *

"Here you are, Minister," I announced weakly, gripping the frame of his door with my free hand.

"Thank you, Weasley," the Minister said, barely glancing up from his desk.

I stood on trembling legs, hoping he would look up and take the letters from me soon.

"Are you sick, Weasley?" the Minister asked when he finally looked up.

"Just a minor bug, sir. I'll be all right," I replied. I wished he would just leave it at that.

"You don't look well."

I knew I didn't look well. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Go home, Weasley."

I was taken aback. "Pardon?"

"I said, go home. I don't want you getting any worse. Go to St. Mungo's if you have to. Otherwise, go home and sleep. Send me an owl tomorrow if you're not feeling any better."

"Oh no, Minister, I couldn't. I have so much work to do," I stammered.

"You're overworked," the Minister said simply. "I think that might be the cause. Now go home, Weasley, that's an order."

I blushed. "I... All right, sir. Thank you."

The Minister nodded and returned to his work. The conversation had ended.

* * *

I stopped by my office on my way out. For once, the height of the stack of parchment on my desk had not changed when I left the room. Perhaps the Minister had told the other employees to do their own bloody work for a change. I considered taking my workload home, but my stomach lurched in protest. I decided it would be best to leave it here and get to it when I got back. I scribbled a quick note on a scrap piece of parchment (reminding myself to purchase a briefcase), closed the door behind me, locked it, and walked away. The sensation was both exhilarating and frightening. I was leaving the office in the middle of the day. _I was leaving the office in the middle of the day._ What was I supposed to do when I got home? I couldn't just sleep until tomorrow! I wrestled with the idea of just staying here, but the Minister would almost certainly find out. Perhaps I _could _just sleep until tomorrow. At the moment, that sounded pretty tempting.

When I reached the atrium, it was deserted. I was glad nobody would see me leave. I was almost ashamed of myself. I couldn't manage to stay at work for two hours. I sighed. This was the worst Christmas followed by the worst Boxing Day I had ever had. To top it all off, I couldn't even eat without vomiting. _Actually, _I thought, _that might be a good thing._I hadn't gone shopping in several days and I wasn't sure what food I had left, nor what state it was in. These thoughts flitted through my now-pounding head as I stepped into the closest grate and announced my address. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the nausea that flooded through me as I started to spin through the Floo network.

I stumbled out of my grate and hit my head on my mantel. I swore weakly as I rubbed the top of my head. It throbbed dully. I decided to ignore the slight pain because it was just another thing I had to worry about. The pain wasn't severe enough to bother me that much.

I ambled over to Hermes on his perch. "Hi, Hermes. Did you bring me anything?"

Hermes hooted softly and clicked his beak. I smiled, stroked his feathers, and picked up the mail from the floor under his perch. There was an advertisement from some shop that I had no interest in, another letter from Mother, and - What was that? A letter from...Hermione? The room swam before my eyes. I nearly tripped over my feet as I made my way slowly to my armchair. Hermione...

My hands were shaking as I slit open the envelope. I had to blink several times to clear my vision. I held up the trembling letter.

_Percy,_

_I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. I was not involved in the food throwing, but I feel partially responsible. I wish your family had been civil to you. I'm sure it took a lot of courage to visit. No one believes that you were just "in the neighborhood," but it still must have been difficult for you to bring the Minister to the Burrow. I sincerely apologize for Ginny's behavior. I hope you can find it in your heart to come back some time. Your mother was very happy to see you, Percy. She wants you to come back._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Hermione_

I blinked again, this time trying to stop tears from falling. I was touched. Hermione cared enough to apologize for something she hadn't even done. If only the rest of my family could learn something from her. I dug my wand out and summoned a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. My hands were still shaking slightly as I scratched out a reply.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for being the only civil person at dinner_

I paused. No, that wouldn't do. I started over.

_Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas! I would love to come back, but my family doesn't want_

I crumpled up the parchment and summoned another. This was going to be difficult.

_Hermione,_

_I want to thank you for being polite. If only my family could be as civil as you are. Merry Christmas to you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Percy_

I looked that over. It was short, but it was polite. If she sent me another letter, perhaps I could tell her about my wish to come back. I chuckled sadly. If she sent me another letter? I felt like a lovesick teenager, waiting impatiently for a note from my crush. I buried my head in my hands. Hermes flew over and nipped my ear. "What am I doing to myself, Hermes?" I murmured. "What am I getting myself into?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! :) There will be at least one more chapter! Hopefully I shall update soon... I won't promise anything, though. You guys know what happened last time I said that... Please review! I want to know your thoughts! :)  
**


End file.
